


Last Chance

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Ethan is devastated when he finds Nicolette has packed her things. What will he do next?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt is in bold.

Ethan’s heart threatens to shatter inside his chest as he stares at Nicolette, her bags packed as they rest in the entrance of the condo they have shared together for the past five years. Her face is resigned, but the warmth of her gaze almost drowns him. 

He knows why she’s doing this but the look on her face, like he was the centre of her world even when she was hurting still shook him. It’s what almost pulls him under the crashing waves of misery that surrounds him. 

He doesn’t deserve her. He never has. 

“Nicolette...please, don’t go.” 

Ethan’s voice is small, vulnerable, like that of someone begging for the last scrap of food. It’s humiliating to him but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want his wife to go. He can’t fathom the idea.

Nicolette gives her husband a small smile, the corners of her lips lift up in a rueful grin but she shakes her head. “I need to go, Ethan. I can’t live like this anymore.” 

“Of course you can, honey, I—” 

A sharp shake of Nicolette’s head cuts him off and he stands there helpless as he watches his wife gather the last of her belongings, slipping her phone and purse into her satchel.

The next words out of her mouth are gentle, almost as if she doesn’t want to frighten a small child but they ring inside Ethan’s head like a foghorn. 

“No, Ethan. I don’t. I feel like I haven’t been a priority in your life...not for a while anyway. We are both doctors, yes, and our schedules are unpredictable but I need a partner who can separate himself from his job and...you can’t do that.” 

A rush of defiance blazes through his stomach and he stands up straight, fingers curling into his palm. “Don’t you dare say that I haven’t prioritised. I’ve been doing the best I can.”

Nicolette’s mouth twists into a scowl and her green eyes flash with anger. “Well, you haven’t been ‘doing your best’ hard enough.” 

She folds her arms against her chest and continues, her eyebrows furrow in displeasure. “If I have been first in your list of priorities then why have I been coming home to an empty house and have spent the last few months sharing a meal with no-one but myself wondering when my husband will be home? How many times must we do this, Ethan?” 

A rush of guilt hits him and he staggers back against the ice in her words, the stone-cold truth hitting him in the chest. The chill seems to sink into every nerve of his body and he forgets to breathe as he shudders.

_Damnit. Why does she always have to be right?_

He’s made the mistake one too many times of being so consumed with his work that he often forgets he has a wife to come home to. There is always a part of him that thinks that she’ll understand because he’s helping people and it’s the duty of being a doctor that demands his attention so she’ll easily forgive him because it’s her duty too.

Ethan also ruminates that because he’s been a lone wolf for the better part of his life that it’s easy to slip into that mindset of getting the job done and Edenbrook being his main focus, however, as he thinks that now, it’s a piss-poor excuse. 

This is his fault. 

A heavy sigh leaves him and he runs a hand through his hair. His heart beats a million miles and almost pulses right out of his chest. He needs to centre himself before his knees give out from under him from the crushing sadness that’s enveloped him since he arrived home to find Nicolette packing her things. 

He decides to try one more time. 

“Please, Nicolette. Don’t leave. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you.” 

Nicolette’s eyes water and her lip quivers. Her chest twinges with pain and she breathes in a shuddering breath. His words are raw and full of desperate need that it strikes her like a thousand knives right through her chest.

_Don’t say that to me, Ethan. It hurts._

“Ethan…” 

She whispers his name and Ethan takes the chance to gather her in his arms, his arms pulling her to his chest. He holds on to her, so tight that he worries that she can’t breathe but when she relaxes against him, he closes his eyes and just soaks in everything that is Nicolette. Her strawberry and coconut-scented shampoo, her perfume, her petite frame that fit perfectly within his arms. 

He lowers his head so he’s nose is against her neck, her auburn hair covering his face like a fiery silky curtain. He takes a deep breath and speaks against her skin. 

“Nicolette. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for failing you. I know that I made this mistake yet again but... if you left I don’t know what I’d do. You are everything to me. I know my priorities have been shitty but no matter how much of an idiot I am, you _must_ know that **it has always been you.** You are my wife. I’m the stupid jerk who doesn’t always see that and now I’m running the risk of losing you forever and it would break me if you walked out of that door. I will shatter, Nicolette.” 

Ethan’s last words seem to linger, as the apartment grows quiet. Nicolette thinks over his words, her arms still securely wrapped around him. Nicolette further melts into him and Ethan hopes that she has taken his words to heart because they were the god to honest truth. 

She pulls away from him and stares at him, her green eyes glassy. She runs a hand down his jaw and Ethan leans into the touch, his own eyes closing against the warmth of her hand. 

Nicolette clears her throat. “How will I know that you’ll be here? I can’t keep clinging to hope when it turns out to be unfounded when you don’t come home. I don’t want you to change fundamentally, Ethan. I just want you to _be_ here. I miss you. I want my husband back.” 

Nicolette’s voice cracks at the last few words and Ethan’s heart cracks along with it. His eyes snap open and finds tears running down Nicolette’s face and he quickly wipes them away and tries to also wipe away her fears because this was on him. 

“I know, Nicolette. You have me. You have always had me. Body and soul. I will spend the rest of my life being the best husband I can be for you and if you find me slipping back into my habits again feel free to smack me upside the head. I’d probably deserve it.”

Nicolette grins and she leans forward to press her forehead against his. “Well...that’s reassuring I suppose.” 

Ethan lets out a short huff of laughter. “It’s the truth. I love you, Nicolette. I’d take anything you throw at me if it means you’ll stay.” 

Nicolette wraps her arms around Ethan’s torso and lays her head against his chest, the flutter of his heartbeat a steady rhythm against her ear. She closes her eyes and melts into his embrace. “No matter what you’ve done, I love you, Ethan. That’s not going to change.” 

They stand there for a while, both drinking in each other before Nicolette suddenly pulls away and fixes him with a glare. “Promise me that you’ll make time for us. I need you here, Ethan. Bring your work home with you if you want. I just want you here with me. That’s all I ask.” 

Ethan is nodding before she finishes her sentence and he tucks some flyaway hair behind her ear. “It’s done. I will never spend another night in my office again. You have my word.” 

After searching his face for any faults or signs of reluctance and finds none, she nods. 

“Okay.”

Ethan smiles against her hair, his heart feeling lighter and his soul brighter than it ever has been. He’ll never take her for granted again.

“Ethan?” 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Can you help me unpack my stuff?” 

Ethan kisses the crown of his wife’s head, squeezing her tightly to him before letting her go.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on tumblr here:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552
> 
> Angst prompt list:  
> https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/613228742244007936/a-n-g-s-t-prompt-list-ive-never-loved-you-i-told
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
